


Ablutions

by providenx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vivienne POV, not so accidental?, porny AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providenx/pseuds/providenx
Summary: Flight, or freeze? Vivienne is caught up in a moment.





	Ablutions

The sun had descended behind the peaks of the Frostbacks hours before, but Vivienne was only just now ready to turn in. Lately, the Inquisitor had not had need of the Knight Enchanter's aid while venturing afield, and Vivienne had spent the time fervently researching the potion that might cure her beloved Bastien. She looked out onto the courtyard from her balcony and rolled her neck and shoulders, missing the masseuse that used to attend to her in Orlais. It was not the first time she had thought so longingly of Olivier; she really must find the time to write to him. 

Across the courtyard, she observed the Iron Bull and the Seeker walking side by side toward the tavern. The Inquisitor must have returned from the Emerald Graves, then - and slayed a high dragon, too, if the Qunari's exuberant gestures were any measure to judge. Vivienne wrinkled her nose delicately, and turned back into the castle as the Bull's rousing demand for booze rang out into the night. The distant echo of cheering faded into the stone. 

The return of the Inquisitor brought a renewed vigor to the Enchanter. Often she would be of a mind to let the woman rest for at least an evening after a long journey, but there was the matter of the potion, and Bastien's health was waning daily. If the Inquisitor had managed to obtain the heart of a snowy wyvern in her latest quest... she must know. Vivienne was resolved to seek the woman out immediately and ask. 

The keep itself was surprisingly quiet but for the crackle of the fire in the hearth. Everyone was either abed or behaving foolishly in the tavern. Still, despite the hour, it was unusual to find the library so empty and the rotunda so quiet. Varric must be telling tales at the Herald's Rest tonight; no one drew a crowd like the dwarf. 

Vivienne found herself briefly diverted by the opportunity. A quick browse on her way to the stairs - who could blame her? The Tevinter so rarely left his haunt. It was a simple matter to tug a few choice tomes from their shelves: she had been eyeing the titles for weeks. Books could be such a private affair, especially when one wanted to read them for pleasure rather than mere research. She could never bear to expose such a vulnerability, and to the necromancer at that.

Arms full, she turned to take her prizes to her quarters without delay. A door to the lower level creaked. Reflex born of pure instinct froze her solid, an icy sensation creeping down her temples. The books were like stones in her hands. A breathy voice asked, "how did you know about that passage?" 

"A memory," came the soft reply. "The first night we slept in Skyhold, I went wandering and -"

"Oh, of course, the Fade!" mocked the first. "I'm Solas, and I'm the smartest elf in all of Thedas because I spend all my time snoring."

"Siona..." Solas growled out warningly. A musical peal of laughter rang out around the rotunda, even louder in the wake of the whispered conversation that preceded it. Vivienne became acutely aware that she was officially lurking in the shadows. It was time to make her exit before she had to witness anything too private. 

"Are you feeling sleepy now?" Lavellan teased. "A little past your bedtime, hahren?" Vivienne hesitated by the railing, arms full of books, pulled between her quarters and the hope that the proper wyvern had been killed. Before a decision could be made either way, a breathy moan drew her attention down where below, she could see that the mage had caught the Inquisitor about the throat and forced her chin up, baring the smooth and slender column of her neck to him. Lavellan's eyes fluttered closed as Solas bit the join of her neck and shoulder. His other arm wrapped snugly about her waist, and he ground his hips pointedly into her behind. A pulse of heat flared in Vivienne's own groin, and she became aware that she was focused on the lovers with appalling intensity. Lavellan groaned deeply, and one knee buckled beneath Vivienne. She crouched at the railing, her cheeks warming and her cunt already throbbing. She gingerly laid her burden of books on the floor before she dropped them like some kind of moron. 

"I am not asleep now," Solas replied below, the baritone of his voice more pronounced. Lavellan seemed as appreciative of it as Vivienne; Solas had loosed his grasp on her somewhat, and she twisted in his grip to face him, her cheeks flushed with arousal. He regarded her with cool detachment even as she arched her back to press her breasts against his chest. 

"Prove it," Lavellan taunted, and he claimed her mouth ruthlessly, pressing her body close to his. Her arms encircled his waist, slipping down to grope at the firm cheeks of his ass. He rolled his hips against her again in response, and walked her backwards until she was pressed against the desk in the middle of the room. He forced a strong leg between her knees and wedged it up until her weight was balanced between the edge of the desk at her backside and her center intimately grinding against his thigh. 

"Wake up, vhenan," he teased her when her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy. 

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," she griped back breathlessly. The rest of her retort was forgotten as Solas brought his lips back to hers. They kissed deeply for several long, quiet moments. The only sounds in the rotunda were their soft sighs and the rustles of their kissing. Vivienne's heartbeat thundered loudly in her ears in comparison. On the heels of that awareness came the realization that she was breathing heavily. Was she being loud? Could they hear her over the thunder of their own lust? Best not to find out. She rose quickly to make her escape. Above her, the Nightengale's crows started cawing, alarmed by her sudden movement though clearly unaffected by the activity below -

Which had suddenly stilled in the echoes of the birds. 

Vivienne froze, as if she could remain unseen if only she did not move. 

"What was that?" Lavellan asked, her voice pitched low. Vivienne's lungs burned with the effort of breathing evenly. Despite herself, her inner muscles clenched deliciously. She had always been a bit too fond of exhibition - call it a sin from the Circle. Lavellan was glancing about them on the ground floor, while Solas' eyes scanned the upper levels. For one terrifying moment, Vivienne thought his gaze locked on her, but then without a flicker of recognition it passed her over. 

"Just the birds," he reassured her. 

"Stupid, bloody demons," the Inquisitor growled. She busied her hands stroking and caressing the apostate's shoulders and chest. Solas studied his lover's face intently as she complained, meaningless declarations of revenge, and promises of eternal enmity for birds, who interrupt Inquisitors when they're busy celebrating with their handsome, capable lovers. Vivienne relaxed back into a crouch during her quiet tirade, reluctantly resigning herself to voyeurism over the humiliation of being caught. 

Lavellan's hips rocked in earnest against Solas' leg, intent on soliciting a reaction or seeking her own pleasure. Perhaps both. Solas resolutely remained still, content to watch Lavellan writhe helplessly in his trap, stuck fast by need.

"Come on," she whined, pulling his face to hers but stopping just short of a kiss. It seemed to be a game of willpower, and Lavellan was shamelessly showing her hand. Still Solas did not move, though the corner of his mouth ticked up in a hint of a smirk. "Come on!" she demanded again, more firmly. "Take me!" 

"I don't think you want it enough," Solas demurred. He stepped back and away, ignoring Lavellan's soft wail of displeasure as her toes touched the ground. He sat at his desk, feet planted firmly and legs splayed wide. A large erection tented his leggings, and Lavellan's eyes were glued to the sight hungrily. Vivienne licked her lips as she thought of taking him deeply into her. A stab of revulsion reminded her how she detested the elven apostate, but the continuing throb of lust between her legs forced her to bitterly concede his appeal. 

A tell-tale beat behind the action, Lavellan finally scoffed in response to his accusation. "It looks like you want it plenty," she pointed out, gaze still fixed upon his lap. He smirked at her fully, silently calling out her preoccupation. She flushed in embarrassment, then appeared to rally and own her desire. Solas took note of the change and shifted slightly, the first sign of his own break in composure.

"Beg for me," he rasped. Lavellan swallowed, eyes wide, and dropped to her knees without much hesitation. A fierce look of longing crossed Solas' features as she shuffled toward him, crawling sensually to stop between his knees.

"Please," she breathed. "I want you. I need you." She flickered her eyes up to look at his face, biting her lip gently.

"Where do you want me?"

"In my mouth," Lavellan said, rolling her hips once like she couldn't help it. "Let me suck you, please, let me taste you!"

In response Solas pulled his leggings down over his hips, revealing his proudly erect cock, flushed near to purple at the tip. Vivienne felt herself grow slick at the sight. Lavellan wordlessly demanded he remove his tunic as well. Solas complied, leaving him in naught but his footwraps and leggings pushed down to his knees, the Herald kneeling in supplication before him. 

Looking up at him with adoration, she blew out a breath of air and kissed the tip of his penis. A minute jerk of his hips was noted, and Lavellan's self satisfied smile indicated a point in her favor. She licked a languid stripe up his length along the rigid vein, flat tongue laving carefully against each dip and fold. On her third pass, she took the whole girth of him into her mouth, lips pursing and cheeks hollowing as she pulled back. One of Solas' hands came down to tangle in her hair, pulling enough to make a point but not enough to push her pace. The other reached to fondle carefully at the point of her long ear. Vivienne's lip curled up - _elves_. So predictable. Lavellan moaned around his cock, and Solas groaned in reply as the sound vibrated in her throat. Vivienne's hips were canting slightly in earnest now, desperate for them to move along and get to the good parts. Lavellan seemed of a like mind, and she sneaked a hand into her own leggings while she bobbed her head up and down in her lover's lap. Solas himself seemed focused on the visual, attention fixed on his lover's mouth. Vivienne risked movement and carefully hiked her robes up to get her fingers into her small clothes. 

The first touch was exhilarating. Vivienne hadn't had a lover in nearly a year, and since the breach she hadn't even had the time to pleasure herself. She was soaking wet, her small clothes damp with her need. She slipped a finger inside and then pulled it up to press intently on her clit. The sharp pleasure-pain curled her toes, and she rocked her hips into it. 

Below her, Solas was pulling Lavellan's hair with different intent. She released his cock with a faint pop and looked up at him. 

"Ar lath ma, vhenan," Solas declared sincerely. Her hair was still fisted in his hand, soft looking and honey-brown, trailing down in curls around his wrist. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown out and obscuring the unnatural rift-green of her irises. Her lips were red and swollen, parted as she panted out her lust. She looked half ruined. Solas looked at her with his whole heart in his eyes. 

"Ar lath ma," she whispered back. Solas claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, raising her from her knees as he stood. His erection still bobbed between them, unsatisfied, but he didn't seem to mind. He placed her carefully upon the desk, and her legs fell open to accommodate him.

"Take off your tunic," he commanded her, and Lavellan hurried to obey, clumsy in her eagerness. Solas sat briefly once more to fully shuck his leggings, and rose again to stand before Lavellan fully nude at last. Vivienne was presented with an enviable view of his behind- the sculpted planes of muscle that made up his lean back, the corded strength of his arms, propped on his trim waist. He stood proudly, watching his love disrobe with significantly less grace. His arse cheeks flexed delightfully when the last of Lavellan's chest bindings fell away, and Vivienne imagined what it would be like to have him flexing into her. 

With her breasts finally bared to him, Solas wasted no time in kissing his way down her neck until he reached a peaked nipple. He paused, and Lavellan's brow furrowed, her hands coming up to his head to encourage his advance. Instead of complying, Solas dashed the contents of his desk to the floor in one powerful movement, and pulled Lavellan sidelong to stretch her out the full length of the table. Vivienne found this new position gave her a clear view of both partners. Next he carefully unlaced and removed her boots, tender fingers caressing the arch of her foot, making her squirm. When he tried the trick on her other foot, she kicked at him playfully and he grinned rakishly back. The levity was brief however, and when he reached to pull her leggings from her hips the mood was rife with tension once again. Vivienne waited breathlessly as Solas slowly revealed Lavellan's tanned and shapely thighs. When they were removed entirely, he threw them to the far side of the room.

"Solas," the Herald moaned, "please." Her hips were straining to move, and Vivienne could see the sheen of sweat across her breasts. For the first time, Vivienne felt a burgeoning desire toward the girl. Maybe it was the way she was so embarrassingly desperate for it, maybe it was her heaving chest, but Vivienne let herself imagine what it would be like to pinch and pull at her dusky nipples, to thrust her fingers deep into Siona's tight heat, merciless. Mentally she urged the apostate to get on with it, eager to see the Herald undone and in ruins. 

As if in answer to her prayers, Solas gripped Lavellan's hips and yanked her down so that her back and hips were supported on the desk but her long legs hung off the edge. Siona propped herself up on her elbows to watch Solas kiss and lick and nip his way down her torso. After pausing to leave a truly spectacular love bite on the jut of her hipbone, Solas carefully parted her nether lips to inspect her most private parts.

"Perfect," he declared her, and wasted no more time, running his tongue up her cunt and then suckling on her clit. Lavellan's startled cry ended in a moan as her toes already curled over his shoulders. Her hips jolted in response to his attention, and he brought his right hand down to cover her stomach, holding her down and keeping her still. She clutched alternatively at the desk, his hand, his smooth head. He maintained his grip on her, his left hand coming around to move two fingers within her, stroking her and sucking her and watching intently as she flung her head back and screwed her face up in ecstasy. 

Vivienne tried to match the pace with her own fingers, already edging closer to orgasm, an anticipation growing in her core along with the warmth, curling around and building and building. Below, Lavellan exclaimed wordlessly, her legs thrashing as she tried to squirm out of Solas' hold. Rather than release her, he held her tighter, mouth wringing another cry from her, then stood again. His erection was undiminished; with a wave of his hand, Lavellan's arms were restrained above her head by a silver-blue ribbon of his power. He spread her thighs as wide as they could go, flattened against the wooden desk, her cunt spread lewdly and deep red with arousal. With hardly an effort to align himself, he smoothly entered her. Lavellan's mouth fell open with a groan, torso flushing almost instantly with the stimuli. Solas secured her legs using more glowing mana, and caressed his hands up her inner thighs to grasp her firmly around her tiny waist. Almost perfunctorily, he snapped his hips into hers, holding a steady yet punishing rhythm. The sound of their flesh slapping together was punctuated by Lavellan's moans of pleasure. Vivienne stroked her own clit in earnest, hips gyrating as she chased her own release.

Solas looked on appreciatively at the wanton woman beneath him. Her modest breasts were bouncing in time to his thrusts, kept on pornographic display by means of his magical restraints. With gentle fingers, he spread his hand over her abdomen, tiny sparks of lightning jumping from his digits and up over her ribs, to cluster around her sensitive nipples, which were already reddening and peaking to firm points under the assault. Siona's moans grew in volume, interspersed now with breathy gasps. One hand still on her waist, he drove his full length into her savagely, spreading her thighs impossibly wider. The new angle, the exposure, the animalistic fervor, all combined edged Vivienne's anticipation to even greater heights. Lavellan's eyes flew open, her mouth opened in a silent wail, and Solas, merciless, sent a spark of electricity straight to her clit. The sensation overwhelmed her, and Solas pulled out of her as her cunt convulsed, watching in fascination as the evidence of her pleasure gushed out. The torrent abated, but her trembling did not, and he sheathed his cock in her once more with a lascivious squelch. Resuming a much more languid pace, he fucked her with full strokes, unhurried, letting her feel each inch of him. He did not stop the lightning that still nipped her breasts, nor did he release her from her bonds. Lavellan's eyes were rolled back in her head, mouth open, panting as he brought her past the limits of her endurance. She had been utterly debauched. 

Vivienne was watching the Herald with rapt attention, watching specifically her cunt, spread wide for Solas and her to see, stretched wide to accommodate his impressive girth. He was still unsatisfied, still fucking into her, and she let her gaze wander up his lean form, still chasing her own release, and then found herself looking directly into his eyes. She choked, sputtered, and, at his knowing smirk, her orgasm washed through her like a door slamming closed. In one instant, pleasure thrilled through her veins, and in the next she was on her knees, robes falling back into place, books in arm, and then she fled. Before the door fell shut behind her, she heard the long grunt of a man brought to release.

She did not ask the Inquisitor for the wyvern heart that night.

**Author's Note:**

> so I've always been a little peeved that Vivienne isn't a romance option.. what do you think? should I write the one where she joins in?


End file.
